In U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,564, novel cyclic carbonyl containing compounds are disclosed. These compounds are produced by heating a mixture of a carbonyl compound having an ene reactive carbonyl group with an unsaturated polymer. Although the process and products are quite useful, it nonetheless would be desirable to be able to form carbonyl modified compounds of saturated hydrocarbons, especially saturated polymers.